


You'll Be Okay

by Animekath



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anxiety, Big D - Freeform, Comfort, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of surgery, Pokemon puns because I CAN!, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You're getting anxious about your surgery in the future, but Milo is there to comfort you.
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Kudos: 68





	You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is for a cutie, Who’s going through some tough things at the moment and just wanted something to comfort them - So they requested Milo, being the little cutie that he is, to comfort the reader!
> 
> The thing we agreed on was that Milo doesn’t get enough love, which is bull, because he is the most precious cinnamon-roll in Pokemon and you can’t change my mind!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Sorry for spelling and grammar!

Panic ran through you as your eyes bored into the coffee table, while your finger tapped onto the cup you were holding, seeming to be in your own little world.

You had to have surgery in a few days, worry and anxiety filled your body since it was something you’ve never had before. What if something goes wrong? What if it was permanent? You don’t know what’ll happen! You tried to calm yourself, but when you thought about having surgery, it all came flooding back. You were scared to go through it, but you have to, you-

“Honey?”

You snapped out of your daze and looked up to your boyfriend, his green eyes looking over you with worry. Your boyfriend, Milo, has not left your side since you told him the news. He saw the concern in your eyes; he saw your hands shake a little and even the tremble in your voice - even if it was for a second. He always comforts you, loved you, pulling you into tight embraces to calm you. You sometimes think you didn’t deserve this wonderful man. The only time he left your side was for his Pokemon battles, but after, he’ll return to you. You always watched his fights; they made you forget to what's to come and just cheer on Milo, so he knew you were with him.

“Ah, sorry. Just in my own world. Nothing to worry..!” You gave him a weak smile, Milo seeing right through you.

“I sadly do worry, My love.” For such a large and strong man, he had a heart of gold. “You’ve been in a daze these past few days. I know it’s hard, but I want to make you smile for every second of every day.” You were silent, but starting going teary-eyed, making the massive man panic. “Wait, wait, wait! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry...!”

“I-It’s okay; they’re not sad tears.” You sniffed, rubbing your eyes to wipe the tears away. “You are amazing, Milo. You have so much on your plate, and I-I feel like I’m just making it worse.” You said, your eyes drifted to the side. “You’ve never left my side, you’ve practically made me live in your house, and whenever you’re free - You’ve been with me...” You felt like a nuisance to your boyfriend. You were happy to have the support and comfort, but Milo was busy enough with his work, training and even farming. You also felt terrible he hasn’t seen much of his friends recently.

“_____...” His large pleasant hand grabbed your shoulder, pulling you into his body to hold you close, now sitting on his lap. “You could never bother me because you aren’t a bother. I’ve been so happy you agreed to sleep over my place for a few weeks while this is happening, it kind of seems like we’re living together.” He chuckled, the peach haired boy didn’t notice your blush because you were hiding it in his chest.

“I want to say I understand what you’re going through, but I sadly don’t. But I want to comfort you so much and ease your nerves. Deep down, I am nervous too...But, Honey.” He pulled away to cup your cheek, getting a good look on your face, seeing Milo giving you a comforting smile. “It’ll all be okay. You are so strong and brave, much braver than me. I’ll be beside you every step of the way...I will hold your hand and never let go. Because...I love you so much. I do all of this because you mean the world to me and the only thing I want is for you to be happy.”

Milo’s words were simple, but they struck you hard. 

Milo noticed your eyes water again, making him pull you into his chest so you can sob your heart out. “I-I love you too...” You gripped onto his shirt, his hand gently rubbing your back, feeling him kiss the top of your head.

“Just let it out, Honey. I’m not going anywhere...After all...I Choose you..!”

You couldn’t help but snort in his shirt, letting out a small giggle. “Y-You are so cheesy, Milo.” 

He couldn’t help but smile by your giggles. You looked up to give him a quick peck on the lips, Milo letting out a hiss. “Oh! You've got the lips of a Jynx; I’m going to faint...!”

“Stoooop...!” You laughed.

“I think I'm going to need a Burn Heal because you're hot..!”

“I swear to Arceus, you better stop..!”

~~~

That day, the sun came out, and the stars lit out the sky.

You slipped into Milo’s bed, wearing nothing but his T-shirt - you could practically make a tent out of his shirt. You curled up, waiting for Milo to put the Wooloos’ in the barn so no Nickits’ will be roaming about for meat.

You soon heard the door open and clothing being on the floor, heavy footsteps walking over to the bed and felt a dip behind you. Milo wrapped his strong arms around your waist, humming with relief to have you in his arms once again. “I love this time of day. I get to cuddle with the best girl in the world.”

“Is that so? What did you cuddle up to before you met me?” You asked, smiling as your hand placed over his large one.

“Well, ur...Wooloo’s are very comfy..?” He replied sheepishly, a giggle leaving your lips.

You did love this time with Milo too. His excellent form surrounded your body, feeling comfy and protective - including his muscular arms were gently around your form. “Mm...You’re like my personal safety blanket.”

“Oh, yeah? I’m glad..!” He smiled, running soft kisses along your neck. “You’re like my own Teddiursa, So soft and cuddly. I could do this all day.” He hummed with a smile. You turned your body to look up at you, his bright green eyes looking down at him, them two orbs could lit up a city. You placed a hand on his chest, giving him a sweet kiss, your boyfriend happily returning it.

Milo was always happy to give you love and affection anytime and anywhere; he didn’t mind kissing you in front of people, liking how flustered you got.

“Mm...” You continued to kiss him, only small ones, but it soon turned deep and passionate. You shifted your positions, Milo’s king-size form was towering over your body, his hand rubbing your hip to ease you. Milo always took his time; he never liked rushing things. “Mm...From the way you’re holding onto me, it seems like you’re hinting more than just cuddling?” He smiled down at you as he cupped your cheek, having a glint in his eyes which implied something else to you.

“Maybe...”

He chuckled, his hand running down to your thigh. “Well...Let me see if I can relax you, Honey.” He said, leaning down to kiss you again, this time your tongues dancing along with each other. He took his time; his hands were running along your body, leaving light kisses on your skin and slowly removing your clothes until you were bare in front of him. “Damn...I can’t get enough of your body. It’s so perfect for me.” He hummed as he parted your legs, smiling down at your flustered form. “Don’t get shy on me now, Honey. We have done this before, right?” He chuckled, leaning his head down to place soft kisses on your inner-thigh. “I got you...No need for worries.”

“M-Milo...” You breathed out, running your fingers through his soft locks. “Mn-!” Your breath hitched when his tongue ran along your slit, running outside and inside of your folds. “O-Oh...” You bit your bottom lip, feeling his hands holding your Thighs apart as he continued to eat you out. Fuck, his tongue...His tongue did wonders to you. Milo always cared about your pleasures first, putting his excitement to the side. His eyes flicked up at you as his tongue continued to lick, letting it go up to your sensitive clit. “M-Milo...” It looked like he was enjoying himself, his eyes half-lidded and having a bit of red dusted across his cheeks. Fuck, he was so adorable. “Mm..!” You bucked your hips into his face, burying your pussy against his mouth which he happily accepted.

“Mm...Honey...You taste-Mm...So good.” He muffled against you, taking short breaths through his nose. “Like strawberry...Cheesecake.” He groaned. “I can’t get enough...” He buried his face between your legs again, his tongue slipping inside you, now at the juicy centre. How can he get enough of you? Milo loved every whimper, moan and word that escaped your lips. It drives him wild when you gripped his hair to keep him in place. Fuck, it made him throb in his boxers.

“M-Milo...I need...” You gasped, your free hand gripping the bed-sheets. “I-I need you, please. I want Y-You to fill me..!”

It took all of his strength to pull away from your sweet honey, wiping his mouth clean as he looked down at you. “Is that so? Well, I can’t keep my girlfriend waiting.” He smiled. He went between your legs, watching him slide down his boxers to show the monster he was holding back. Fuck, Milo’s size always made you exhilarated, nearly drooling by the sight. “Heh, I always that look in your eyes; it never gets old.” He chuckled, his hand guiding himself against your lower puffy lips. “Are you ready, Honey? Mm...I’ll go slow at first.”

“Y-Yes, oh Arceus, yes...!” You begged, bucking your hips to get him inside. You couldn’t wait anymore! “Mm-!” You bit your lip, feeling his tip slide inside your pussy before his whole shaft started to go in, your walls already pulsing around him. “S-So big...Nhh...So deep.” You gripped onto his muscular arms, whining when he was all the way inside, feeling like you’ll be split in two. “Milo...!”

“Oh, Honey...My love...Hah-you always feels so good.” His breath hitched, giving you a reassuring smile, but his eyes were filled with pure lust. “I love you, _____. I really do...I-I’m here for you.” He tangled your fingers together with one hand, his other one on your waist as he started to move. It was slow at first, feeling every inch and pulse inside you. Holy crap, He was everything to you!

“I-I love you too, Milo...Please...I need you.” You moaned out, wrapping your legs around his waist. “Mm...Milo...” He moved his head to kiss you, moaning in each other's mouths while he continued, his nails softly digging into your hip. You were the world to Milo - He loved and cared for you so much, he’ll do anything to make you happy. Heck, even if it were eating you out every day, he would do it. “Mm...I-I love when you hold me like this.”

“Nnh...I do too. I love looking into your eyes.” He muttered, resting his forehead against yours. His thrusts were starting to increase a bit, heating up when you heard the squelch sounds between you, feeling his heavy balls slapping against your ass. “Goodness...Nnh-Honey. So tight...” He slicked his hair back, giving you a crooked smile. “Do you love it, Honey? my C-Cock being so deep inside you..?”

“D-Don’t sound so lewd...You know what it D-Does to me...Mm-” You bit your lip, bucking into him to get his cock in deeper if it could. Milo never swore in front of people, but when he did it in bed with you, you felt yourself getting soaked by his naughty words. “Milo, please...I-I need it faster...Harder..!”

“Heh, okay...But tell me to stop if it’s too much.” Milo purred. Now his thrusting became harder and deeper, making you see white for a few second. You felt his tip slamming into your womb; your moans turned into cries. “Oh, Honey...! That’s it...Let it all out for me. I love hearing you scream for me.” He breathed out; his panting started to increase, his eyes never leaving your face. You looked like a goddess to Milo. “I love you, _____...!”

“Nnh! M-Milo! It’s so good!” You cried out, your hand gripping his own, your nails digging into his knuckles. “So deep! Aaah, fuck!” You gasped. Fuck, fuck - any more, and you’ll come undone. “I love you, I-I love you! F-Fuck me!”

“Hah...You’re squeezing on me-Mmm...” He buried his face into your neck, wanting your bodies pressed together. “You close, Honey? Please, please, come for me. I want to feel you...!” Milo’s hand ran down between you; your body jolts up when his thumb rubbed your clit. “Oh yes, Honey-Nnh! I’m going to come...”

Both of you were panting, moaning out in the bedroom. But something you said made him see stars. “C-Come inside me! Get me pregnant..!” Milo had hearts in his eyes when you said that, now giving hard, deep thrusts until you came. “Ahhh! M-Milo!!!”“_____!” Milo cried out. He finally hit his end, his cock buried in deep as he filled you up with hot, thick cum, the feeling made your body to the very core. “Ngh! Honey..!” He held your body close, swallowing in deep breaths.

“Milo...” You rested your head back on the bed, the room filled with heated pants, feeling his sweat mixing with yours. “Y-You...Mm...”

“That was rude, Honey...” He slicked back his damp hair, giving you a childish pout. “D-Don’t say stuff like that. You know what it does to me...” You let a shaken chuckle, pulling him into a tight hug again, playing with his hair. “Mmm...You feel so good, though...I love when you pull me in. Makes me feel so special.”

“You are special, Milo. I love my big boyfriend.” You giggled.

He pulled his cock out slowly, both of you get comfortable in bed - Now your turn to rest on him. “How are you feeling?” He asked, his hand rubbing up and down your back.

“Mmm...Much better. I’m too lazy to shower now.” You sigh, hearing your boy chuckle.

“That’s fine. Tomorrow, I’ll cook up breakfast while you shower. I’ll make you pancakes with strawberries and cream...Maybe some sweet honey on top, but I already have you for that.” He grinned, feeling your hand bump his chest. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“I know...Silly man.” You said, Milo pulling you into a sweet kiss.

“You’ll be okay, Honey...”

THE END!


End file.
